


ART: You Make Me Fly (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart, First War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First War. Tom Riddle shares the gift of unaided flight with Bella.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: You Make Me Fly (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle)

  
[You Make Me Fly](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/You-Make-Me-Fly-Tom-Riddle-Bellatrix-Lestrange-432685810) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
